Cintas y moños
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Killua estaba en un gran problema: Era el cumpleaños de Gon y necesitaba un obsequio ¡Lo más pronto posible! pero no tenía el tiempo, o el dinero, para conseguirlo; y su repentino plan de emergencia era lo único que podría salvarlo... Después de todo, lo importante es la intención ¿verdad?
1. Primera parte

¡Hola a todos! Hoy es un día especial ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es el cumpleaños de mi shota favorito! **_¡Feliz cumpleaños Gon Freecss!_** Y como era de esperarse, decidí hacer un fic para este día. (y como también era de esperarse, mis lindos niños son pareja). Bien... ¡comencemos!

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creador **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_**Advertencia:**_ **Yaoi. Lime. GonKiru. Two-shot. Post-series.**

* * *

Al ver terminada su tarea, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mucho más grande. —¡Yosh! ¡Al fin el día llegó! —exclamó en un tono alegre—. Estoy muy emocionado—. Dejo el crayon rojo sobre el mueblo de madera y continuó contemplando el calendario colgado en la pared.

—¿Gon-chan? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una voz aguda y un tanto alegre.

El pelinegro volteó su rostro. —Oh. Buenos días Alluka ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó amablemente. _«Más que buenos días, debería decirle buenas tardes. Duerme mucho como Killua…»_

Asintió enérgicamente mientras sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba, hasta que otro pensamiento apareció en su mente, ocasionando que su humor cambiara. —¡Gon-chan, es tu cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó emocionada para luego terminar lanzándose a los brazos del oji-marrón—. ¡Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliiiiiiiiz cumpleaños!

Rió encantado por el entusiasmo de la niña. —Gracias Alluka—. Se colocó a la misma altura que ella para recibir un beso en la mejilla. —Eres una niña buena.

—¡Luego te daré tu regalo! ¡He trabajado toda la noche en ello! —dijo con orgullo.

—¿En verdad?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. — ¡Muchas gracias! No cabe duda de que eres una niña muy buena—. La expresión de su rostro cambió al recordar algo importante. —¡Es verdad! ¡Olvidé comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy!

La pelinegra parpadeó. —¿Cena?

Gon asintió al recordar que no se encontraba solo. —Ah, sí. Una cena para festejar mi cumpleaños. Solo para nosotros tres ¿te parece bien?—. Alluka asintió de inmediato, aunque no parecía muy convencida de ello. —Iré a comprar algunas cosas, tardé un poco. ¿Puedes despertar a tu hermano? Si sigue así dormirá hasta la noche, y eso que ya es medio día…

—¡Okay! Alluka irá a despertar a su Onii-chan. ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! —exclamó en un tono alegre. Se despidió del pelinegro y al estar segura de que había desaparecido del corredor, llevó a cabo su plan. _«¡Hora de despertar a mi Onii-chan! »_ Pensó decidida a cumplir su labor; con tal de que su nuevo hermano tuviera un cumpleaños romántico e inolvidable.

Con ese andar saltarín y despreocupado se encamino hasta la habitación que su hermano y su novio compartían desde que se mudaron donde vivía éste último.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Despierta! —dijo en un tono alto mientras golpeaba la entrada. Espero y espero, pero nada ocurría y eso le preocupó. —¿Uh? ¿Onii-chan?—. Volvió a llamar y nada.

Al sentirse preocupada, ingresó a la habitación y no le sorprendió demasiado que todo se encontrase a oscuras; lo más probable es que Gon cerrara las cortinas para que Killua continuara durmiendo tranquilamente; con un aire curioso, la pelinegra se aproximó hasta la cama, y pudo comprobar al fin que su hermano mayor mantenía sus ojos cerrados. ¡Estaba durmiendo! Llegó a esa conclusión. Dio un suspiro resignado. ¡Ese no era el momento para estar dormido! Con uno de sus dedos dio ligeros golpecitos al hombro de Killua y nada ocurría. Lo intentó varias veces, teniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

Alluka infló las mejillas con molestia al ver que el albino continuaba dormido. —Onii-chan… —decía mientras movía, con un poco de brusquedad, el brazo del mayor. Sin embargo, no parecía tener buenos resultados. —. ¡Onii-chan!—. Usó un tono de voz más alto al comenzar a saltar sobre la cama. ¡pero nada! ¡Killua seguía inconsciente! _«Bien, Alluka se cansó de juegos. »_ Pensaba al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas: —¡ONII-CHAN! ¡DESPIERTA!

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos de golpe ante aquel sonido y sin poder evitarlo siquiera, cayó al suelo de una manera cómica y un tanto torpe por así decirlo. Su cabeza impactó con fuerza ─y eso que la cama no estaba tan alta─ al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. —¡¿P-pero q-que-?! —balbuceó nerviosamente, sintiéndose además un tanto desorientado.

—Onii-chan tonto. ¡No tienes que seguir durmiendo en un día como este!

¿Era su impresión o su hermana parecía molesta? —¿U-uh? ¿A-A-Alluka, q-qué…?

—Gon-chan salió de compras ¡esta es tu oportunidad perfecta para terminar de preparar tu regalo para él!

—¿Eh? ¿Re-regalo?

—Alluka estará con sus amigas Sora y Hana toda la noche ¡Así que Onii-chan no debe preocuparse de nada!

_«¿Eh? ¿C-como que amigas? »_ El dolor que sentía por ese golpe no ayudaba demasiado. —E-e-espera… Alluka.

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente. —Onii-chan, asegúrate de saludar a Gon-chan. Yo lo daré mi obsequio luego, pero shhh, es un secreto. —decía dando un guiño de complicidad al final—. ¡Espero que tengan una velada linda y romántica!—. Se aproximó a la salida de la habitación y sostuvo la perrilla de la puerta. —Onii-chan…

—¿S-sí?

—No sé qué obsequio le darás a Gon-chan por su cumpleaños, pero como eres su novio ¡estoy segura que será grandioso!—. Fue lo último que dijo para luego abandonar el cuarto, dejando aún más desconcertado a su hermano.

Killua, aún sentado sobre el suelo, parpadeó ante tantas palabras por parte de su hermana menor. Pudo escuchar sus pasos por el correr y el momento en que salió del apartamento, luego el silencio total. Suspiró aliviado ¡al menos tendría unos minutos de paz y podría acomodar sus ideas! Pero como estaba muy cansado y no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Bastó que cerrara los ojos durante un minuto, un solo minuto, para que toda la información que Alluka le había brindado cayera con brusquedad sobre su él.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gon! —gritó horrorizado al recordar también que no tenía ningún obsequio para su novio.

Lo bueno es que ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_«Tranquilo. Piensa con detenimiento… veamos. ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Gon? »_ Miró en distintas direcciones, buscando algo en la habitación que valiera la pena para obsequiarle a su novio_. «¡Oh vamos Killua! No puedes ser tan estúpido como para obsequiarle algo que… ¿Le gustará mi patineta? »_ Negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. _«No, no es buena idea. Gon no sabe usarla y ya está algo desgastada. »_—…además, Gon se dará cuenta que es mía. —pensó en voz alta.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y admiró el techo durante varios minutos sin tener la intención de detenerse. Suspiró resignado. ¿Cómo es que no podía ocurrírsele una buena idea? Ya era un problema que no se hubiera acordado del cumpleaños de Gon, pero ahora se sumaba el hecho que no tuviera un obsequio para él.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Se enojará conmigo. ¡Si seré estúpido! ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarme de su cumpleaños? ¡Si yo sé todo sobre él! No entiendo como pud-—. Aquella frase quedó inconclusa al recordar por qué se había olvidado de esa fecha. _«Ah es verdad… hace dos días llegó un nuevo cargamento de Chocorobo-Kun y solo estuve pendiente de ello. »_ Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Killua.

En pocas palabras: estaba en serios problemas.

Primero por olvidarse del cumpleaños de Gon.

Segundo por no obsequiarle nada.

Y tercero por haber destruido la vajilla nueva que Gon había comprado, tal vez no debía preocuparse mucho por esto último.

¡Si a fin de cuentas estaba en graves problemas!

Al menos se salvaría de reponer la vajilla.

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso?—. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el papel de regalo y las cintas coloridas sobre el suelo. _«Debe ser obra de Alluka. Al menos ella le ha obsequiado algo a Gon… »_ Llegó a esa conclusión. _«Me pregunto si podré copiarme de ese regalo ¡No Killua! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tu hermana al menos se esforzó y…! ¿Dónde estará su obsequio? »_ Se abofeteó el rostro antes de cometer una tontería. Vaya que si estaba desesperado. —…me rindo. ¡No podré encontrar algo que valga la pena! Y lo peor es que no tengo dinero para comprar algo…— _«Y Gon guardó muy bien el suyo desde la última vez que se lo robé… En pocas palabras estoy muerto…»_

Y como si de un milagro se tratase una idea apareció en su mente. Más no contaba que fuera un tanto… vergonzosa. ¡Vaya pensamientos que tenía!

_«Bueno… e-eso podría funcionar…» _Mordió su labio inferior. _«Debo estar muy desesperado para hacer algo como eso. »_ Y sí, lo estaba. Estaba muy desesperado para considerarla, y mucho más desesperado por aceptarla como válida. —Bien… he hecho cosas peores antes de estar con Gon, supongo que esto no es taaan grave_—. «Eso lo dices ahora… »_ Replicó una voz en su cabeza, más optó por ignorarla. —¡Por tu bien Gon, espero que esto te guste!

Sino, debía despedirse de una vida tranquila. No él, sino Gon.

Porque si no le gustaba su regalo, estaba completamente seguro que mataría a su novio.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—¡Killua! ¡Alluka! ¡Ya llegué con las compras! —gritó desde la entrada, con varias bolsas y cajas sobre sus brazos—. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy en casa!—. Volvió a gritar luego de unos segundos. _«¿Uh? ¿Será que no hay nadie? Que extraño. »_

Gon se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle demasiada importancia. ¡Lo más seguro que ambos estaban haciendo sus cosas! Ya los vería en cualquier momento.

Tarareando para sí mismo, el muchacho de cabello oscuro cerró la puerta y atravesó los corredores con la vista fija sobre el techo, aunque gracias a esto pudo percatarse de la oscuridad del ambiente. ¿Será que habían cortado el servicio eléctrico? Fue su primer pensamiento, lo cual lo extrañó. ¡Si se había encargado de pagar las cuentas de todos los servicios, en las fechas indicadas! Puede que sea olvidadizo y un tanto despistado, pero él no era de los que se olvidaban de esas cosas. A ciegas, y con un ligero malestar, logró llegar hasta la cocina, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de madera e inspeccionó mejor la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, algunos aparatos electrónicos como el televisor o el refrigerador estaban encendidos.

_«Esto ya está muy raro… »_ Pensaba al rascarse la mejilla en un gesto nervioso. —¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó en voz alta, estando seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta en ese momento. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, estar parado en ese lugar no le traería la solución a su problema. Guardó el pastel que había comprado, al igual que el resto de la comida, y al ver terminada su tarea sonrió.

Una de las primeras cosas que Gon pudo notar fueron las pequeñas velas encendidas situadas en algunos lugares del apartamento, junto a los floreros, cerca de los muebles, algunas esparcidas sobre el suelo, entre otros sitios. Otro detalle fue el perfume en el aire, una dulce fragancia que no logró identificar, más no le importaba mucho, esa fragancia era deliciosa. ¡Ni mucho menos pasó desapercibida la música suave de fondo! Bien. Todo eso ya estaba incomodado al moreno.

¡Cuántas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo el día de su cumpleaños! Tendría que hablar con Killua y Alluka, tal vez ellos sepan algo de ello.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntaba en un tono alto mientras se aproximaba a los dormitorios—. ¿Killua? ¿Alluka?

Primero buscó en el cuarto de la pelinegra y se sorprendió de encontrar todo perfectamente acomodado, y sin rastro alguno de la adolescente. Cerró la puerta y continuó con su búsqueda. El armario, el cuarto de limpieza, el baño, la habitación de huéspedes, fueron algunos de los lugares que buscó, y el último cuarto que quedaba por recibir era la recámara en donde dormía con Killua.

_«Pero no tiene sentido que busque allí. Si hubiera estado Killua, ya me habría respondido. » _Pensaba un tanto desilusionado. Realmente esperaba encontrarse con alguien, no tenía deseos de festejar su cumpleaños solo. Suspiró. _«Tal vez tenían mejores cosas que hacer que festejar conmigo…»_ Con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala. —Llamaré a Mito-san y veré televisión.

—¡Gon!

—¡Killua! —exclamó con una sonrisa, pero al voltear su rostro se encontró con la puerta cerrada de la habitación—. ¿Uh? ¿Killua?—. Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Será que fue su imaginación el haber oído la voz de su mejor amigo. _«Aunque… también es tu pareja. »_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. —Killua ¿estás ahí?

Al oír el tono curioso en la voz de Gon, supo que el momento estaba por llegar. _«Bien Killua. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… ¡pero no lo hagas parecer como si estuvieras en un parto! Respira tranquilo. Tranquilo. » _Aclaró su garganta, con la sola intención de que su voz se escuchase clara y segura. —S-sí… a-a-aquí e-estoy…

—Nee. Nee, Killua ¿Sabes dónde está Alluka? —preguntó al posar su mano sobre la perilla, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro cambió al notar que la puerta estaba trabada—. ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?—. Intentó abrirla sin tener buenos resultados. —Killua ¿tú cerraste la puerta?

—De eso quería hablarte…—. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ¡y eso que aún no había hecho nada! —Alluka no e-está aquí… dijo que estaría con unas amigas…

Lo interrumpió. —¿En serio? Ah, qué pena. Y yo que creí que festejaríamos los tres mi cumpleaños.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente del albino. _«¡Esto es demasiado difícil para mí y el idiota lo único que hace es ponerme más incómodo! » _Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de responder adecuadamente. —Ella dijo q-que lo mejor sería festejar… digo que estemos nosotros dos…como una pareja…

—¿Pareja? —repitió estúpidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacía uno de sus costados; aunque Killua se imaginaba que podría haber hecho algo como eso. _«¿Un festejo como pareja? »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y medito calmadamente la situación: si veía las cosas con detenimiento, así debía ser. Después de todo, él y Killua no hacían muchas cosas de pareja, y eso que eran una. _«Salvo los besos y los toqueteos que tenemos antes de dormir. »_ Se corrigió a sí mismo con una sonrisa divertida ¡eso le hizo recordar todas las ocasiones en las que su mejor amigo se sonrojaba a más no poder! Que buenas experiencias aquellas. _«Aunque eso es cierto… o actuamos como los mejores amigos o como los padres de Alluka. »_ Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, si bien la hermana del albino era una joven inteligente, no podía evitar protegerla como si ambos tuvieran la misma sangre. _«Además… ella es adorable. »_

—¡GON!

Dio un pequeño salto desde su sitio, mirando asustado la puerta de la habitación. —¿Qué?

—¡Te he estado llamado desde hace cinco minutos! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!

—Eh… ¿en que tu hermana es adorable?

Un incómodo e interminable silencio se hizo presente.

—Gon…

_…Hasta que Killua se encargó de interrumpirlo…_

—¿S-sí?

—Voy a ignorar lo que has dicho porque me siento benévolo.

—O-okay.

—Pero si te atreves a engañarme con mi hermana, créeme que ni Hisoka podrá salvarte de mí ira. ¿Entendido?

El moreno se estremeció ante el tono siniestro y de ultratumba que había utilizado su novio al decir aquella amenaza. Temblando como una hoja de papel asintió enérgicamente, más recordó que el albino no lo estaba viendo. —¡E-eh, sí!

—Eso espero.

—Nee Killua.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿M-me dejas entrar? E-es q-que quiero verte—. Eso último lo había dicho en un tono que habías sido capaz de conmover al albino, haciendo que se olvidase de su ira.

_«¿P-por qué tiene que usar ese tono t-tan…? »_ Suspiró. —Sí… pero… déjame de-decirte algo a-antes…—. Tragó saliva pesadamente. _«Tranquilo Killua, este es el momento de la verdad. Tranquilo. »_ Se alentó a sí mismo, con la sola intención de que la cobardía no apareciera y su valor no escara antes de tiempo. —V-verás… y-yo… aquí t-tengo tu re-regalo….

—¿Mi regalo? ¡Killua, no te hubieras molestado en comprarme algo! Tu sola presencia ya es un gran regalo.

_«De hecho… no me molesté en comprarle algo. »_ Replicó una voz con picaría y un tanto de burla,. Killua se avergonzó ante esas palabras "conmovedoras" de su novio. _«¡Dios! ¿Tiene que decir todo lo que piensa! ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza?! No, no la tiene. Estamos hablando de Gon. » _—M-me re-refiero… q-que t-tu re-regalo e-está aquí…

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué hago ahora? Tú trabaste la puerta ¿cómo voy a ver mi regalo?

_«Tranquilo, tranquilo. No lo mates por idiota…»_ —C-cuando de la señal, quitaré el seguro y t-tú co-contarás h-hasta t-tres… lu-luego de-de e-e-ese ti-tiempo… po-podrás e-entrar a-a-aquí… —dijo con voz temblorosa.

_«¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si solo quiero que me diga "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gon!" » _Pensó con las mejillas ligeramente infladas, más recordó que era parte del regalo del albino. Ni modo, tendría que obedecerlo. —Okay, Killua.

El albino tomó una respiración profunda y con su mano temblorosa, quitó el seguro. «Bien Killua, este será el momento de la verdad. » Retrocedió varios pasos, hasta que sus piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama. _«Tú puedes con esto…»_ Se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo además como su pulso se aceleraba descontroladamente. —Y-ya p-puedes… c-conta-tar…

Al oír el _"click"_ de la entrada sonrió. ¡Ya estaría por recibir su obsequio! —¡Bien! —exclamó entusiasmado. —Uno—. Hizo una pequeña pausa, solo para darle tiempo a su pareja a que terminase lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. —Dos—. Volvió a sujetar el pomo de la puerta y al comenzar a empujarla, murmuró—. Tres.

Cuando Gon atravesó la habitación al fin, quedando delante del albino, el silencio no tardó en aparecer entre ambos, y el más joven no hizo otra cosa que mirar fijamente a su acompañante; olvidándose del detalle que dejó la puerta abierta.

—Fe-feliz cumpleaños… Gon. —murmuró con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, tratando de que esa mirada castaña no le hiciera retroceder con su "regalo".

Killua estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, ─a tan solo unos metros suyo─ mirándolo con una expresión entre coqueta y tímida, con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y los ojos azules más brillantes que en cualquier otra ocasión. Pero ese no era el detalle que sobresalía, sino el hecho de que varias cintas verdes lo envolvían por completo: Una rodeaba su cuello, pasando por la mitad de sus pectorales marcados, el brazo derecho y la muñeca, terminando con un gran lazo a la altura del estómago. Otra de ellas, rodeaba por completo el antebrazo izquierdo y el extremo era sostenido por su mano. Y una tercera cinta verde estaba envuelta alrededor de la intimidad del albino, cubriendo levemente la extensión del miembro semi-erecto llegando hasta la glande.

—E-e-es m-mi regalo… para ti. —murmuró sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de peor manera; un pequeño estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sentir la mirada de Gon, fija en todo su cuerpo, no solo le avergonzaba, sino también causaba que su excitación aumentara.

En cambio el joven pelinegro se mantenía en completo silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Gon?

No respondió a ello, continuó contemplando a su novio. De pies a cabeza. Hasta incluso tomó su tiempo al llegar hasta la entrepierna del mayor.

_«Espero que no lo haya ajustado mucho. » _Pensaba mientras ese brillo curioso se apoderaba de sus ojos almendra. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y al llegar a su lado, se colocó en cuclillas para poder ver más de cerca aquel lugar. _«Oh ¡Tiene una erección! »_ Levantó una de sus manos y con su dedo índice dio un pequeño toquecito a la glande envuelta, ganándose un gemido ronco por parte de su novio. _«Je je. ¡Killua tiene una erección! »_ Canturrió en su mente luego de dar algunos toques.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para acallar todos los gemidos que intentaban salir. ¡Qué mierda! Nunca antes su auto-control había sido tan débil ¿cómo es posible que un simple roce en su glande fuera capaz de hacerle estremecer de esa manera_? _

_«E-e-es por Gon. S-solo por él… »_ Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más por aquella acción. _«…es porque es Gon… »_ Cuando el pelinegro levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo controlar que sus labios se curvasen en una suave y débil sonrisa. —G-Gon…—. Tomó las manos de su novio, obligando a que se levantase del suelo. —…yo… soy tu regalo…. Por esta noche y muchas… muchas otras…

—¿Eh? ¿Tú eres mi regalo?

—S-sí… soy yo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. Yo.

—Ahhhhh. Entiendo.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, en un incómodo y eterno silencio.

Un maldito….

Y condenado…

Silencio…

Ello trajo como resultado a un Killua muy molesto y a un Gon que no entendía nada de nada. ¿Resultado? Un Killua más enojado aún, y un Gon que temía por la seguridad de su cabeza, porque estaba seguro que su novio lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿No dirás nada?

—Ehhhh ¿lindo color del lazo?

—Gon. —dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia, estando a punto ─solo a punto─ de estrangular a su novio.

—¡Killua! —exclamó su nombre en un tono alegre, creyendo que podría aligerar la tensión del ambiente, pero la mirada fulminante que le dio el albino hizo que se arrepintiera de su decisión. —Ehehehehe… ¿lo siento?

—Oh. Lo sientes… bien, descuida. No hay problema —comentó despreocupadamente, pero bastó un segundo para que su ira saliera a flote—. ¡Estoy aquí, desnudo, muriéndome de frío! Solo para darte un estúpido presente que tú ni siquiera tomas en cuenta. Y-y t-te quedas allí ¡Allí! ¡Mirándome con esa cara de tonto sin decirme nada! ¡NADA!—. Por cada palabra que decía, daba un pequeño golpe a la frente del moreno, ignorando por completo los quejidos que éste soltaba. —¡Créeme cuando te digo que no volveré a hacer este tipo de cosas por ti! ¡Maldito malagradecido! ¿Crees que porque eres lindo no te diré las cosas de frente? ¡Ja! ¡Estás muy equivocado Freecss! ¡Muy equivocado!

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. ¡Ese era el Killua de siempre! —Killua… —murmuró su nombre, sin deshacer la expresión dulce en su rostro.

—¡….Para tu próximo cumpleaños no te daré nada!

—Killua.

—¡….Tendrás suerte si te saludo siquiera!

—Killua.

—¡….Y créeme que esta te saldrá m─!—. Si no fuera porque el menor lo besó bruscamente sus quejas habrían continuado. _«¿P-pero q-qué…? »_ Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que sintió los brazos del moreno envolviendo su cintura_. «¡Al diablo con todo! »_ Pensaba mientras sus brazos se enroscaban sobre el cuello del más joven, con la sola intención de que sus cuerpos se apegaran más y más.

Sin embargo, Gon no tenía intención alguna de prolongar el beso y terminó separando sus labios. —Al menos te has callado. —decía con la respiración agitada, sonriendo ante el mohín de su novio—. Entonces… ¿t-tú eres mi regalo?

Bufó ¡esta era la tercera vez que preguntaba eso! —Idiota. Ya te he dicho que soy yo… —respondió de mala gana. Al menos esta vez no se encontraba tan enojado, ese beso había sido capaz de calmarlo un poco—. ¡Está bien, está bien! No tuve tiempo de comprarte algo mejor…— _«O mejor dicho, me olvidé por completo que era tu cumpleaños. O al menos, ignoré ese detalle. »_ —Y creí que… que bueno… yo se-sería una buena opción…. ¡sé que es tonto, pero…!—. Bajó la mirada al suelo. —…pero creí que sería bueno…

Dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. —No creí que fueras romántico, Killua.

_«O estuviera desesperado como para hacer esto »_ —E-eh. S-sí. ¡E-eso!

—De todas formas, si me gustó.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que le encantaban. —¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres…? ¡Ah! ¡Gon!—. Si su rostro ya estaba rojo, ahora se debía encontrar en un peor estado. —¡Y-ya bájame! —ordenó entre gritos; el hecho de que Gon lo tomara entre sus brazos, como si de una damisela en apuros se tratase—. ¡Bája-jame i-idiota!

—Nop, no pienso hacerlo. —replicó entre risas.

En un rápido movimiento, dejó al albino sobre la cama para luego subirse sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Killua lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa dulce que le dirigieron terminó por calmarse.

—¿Serás mi regalo esta noche, no? —preguntó mientras sus manos comenzaba a rozar lenta y delicadamente cada porción de piel descubierta—. ¿Al igual que otras, verdad?

—Gon. —dijo en un tono ronco. A medida que las caricias continuara, una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Gon… ¿ahora sí desenvolverás tu regalo? —preguntó en un tono coqueto, asegurándose de que el doble sentido estuviera más que claro y como se trataba de Gon, se aseguró de que entendiera bien. Tomó la mano, dirigiéndola hasta el lazo principal.

Rió ante esa pregunta para luego sonreírle pícaramente al oji-azul. —Lo haré a mi ritmo… pero puedo asegurarte, que este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido…—. Dio un guiño coqueto, ganándose algunas risas por parte de Killua, acortó la distancia de sus rostro para unir una vez más sus labios, sin dejar de deshacer aquellos los lazos y nudos ubicados en el cuerpo de su novio.

_Tenían toda la noche para convertir ese cumpleaños en un recuerdo inolvidable. _

* * *

¡Yeah! Eso es todo. ¿Se esperaban un Lemon? Lastima.

En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ¡Les mando un beso enorme! *que les va a durar hasta la próxima actualización* ¡Se cuidan mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Nos vemos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Segunda Parte

¡Hola a todos! Luego de ¿cuánto tiempo? Ya ni me acuerdo XD, les traje la continuación que tanto estaba anhelando, mis queridas mentes perversas. Luego de pensar un poco, e idear el lemon, decidí escribirlo...

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creador **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_**Advertencia:**_ **Yaoi. Lime. GonKiru. Two-shot. Post-series.**

* * *

Un beso que cortaba la respiración.

Era la mejor descripción de lo que les provocaba besarse el uno al otro. Sean suaves, tiernos o repletos de una pasión contenida… y aún, tenía el mismo efecto en ambos. Se sentía igual que el primer beso. Esa dulce sensación que nunca podría desaparecer de sus mentes, hasta incluso, cada vez que lo hacían, se sentía tan especial como la primera vez…

Un quejido ahogado brotó de los labios de Killua.

Los labios ajenos contra los suyos, mordiendo y lamiendo en busca de un beso mucho más exigente, acompañado por las leves caricias que su compañero le propinaba a todo su cuerpo desnudo. Desde su pecho, jugueteando con sus pectorales y pezones, hasta llegar a la altura de la pelvis, sin llegar a rozar aquella zona que comenzaba a elevarse por cada caricia… clamando una inmediata atención.

Al momento de separarse, un fino hilo seguía contactando sus labios hasta que terminó por romperse a la mitad.

_«Al menos… esas cintas se fueron. »_ Pensaba al sentir esos cálidos labios descender por su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos. Recostó la cabeza sobre las almohadas y mantuvo su cuello estirado, era una clara invitación a que él continuase. _«Era de lo más incómodo… pero es su cumpleaños y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo... aunque eso me moleste »_ Una sonrisa ladina y un tanto juguetona adornó su rostro pálido; sea lo que fuere que tuviera pensado su pareja, sería de lo más emocionante….

Y estaba más que claro que el albino iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Gon sonrió contra la piel ajena antes de que comenzara a trazar un camino de besos, mordiendo su clavícula en un gesto juguetón y dejando unas marcas rojizas en la piel blanca por las fuertes succiones, mientras sus manos se movían inquietas y recorrían cualquier lugar que pudiesen.

Una mueca de placer apareció en su rostro ante la última mordida recibida. —G-Gon… —murmuró el nombre de su compañero en un ronco y un tanto grave para su gusto.

El moreno detuvo sus acciones. Levantó su mirada y miró con curiosidad, y fingida inocencia, a su compañero. —¿Sí?

Ver la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja lo hizo bufar. —¿Q-quién dijo que te detuvieras?

—¿Uh? Pero… tú dijiste mi nombre.

—Gon.

—¿Sí?

—Mejor cállate y continúa. —ultimó cortante mientras envolvía ambos brazos en torno al cuerpo ajeno, ejerciendo una leve presión—. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de esto…

Esta vez, Gon sonrió; sabía perfectamente que su pareja estaba bromeando. —¡Okay!

Killua jadeó pesadamente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. No había esperado ese tipo de acción en el moreno, pero aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, le había gustado y mucho. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y adentró sus pálidos dedos en aquellos cabellos oscuros, apoderándose de ellos. Por su parte, Gon hizo girar su lengua alrededor del pezón, varias veces metiéndolo en el interior de su boca y chuparlo hasta que quedase completamente erecto; obteniendo algunos sonidos del muchacho debajo de él, viendo como su espalda se arqueaba levemente sobre la cama.

El albino continuó retorciéndose mientras que el otro descendía lentamente, dejando beso húmedos y pequeñas mordidas a su paso, por su bien formado torso. El joven Freecss lamió el interior del ombligo durante varios segundos, haciendo que los músculos abdominales se tensaran, antes de llegar a su objetivo.

—G-Gon…nnngh…—. Tragó su saliva con pesadez al sentir a su entrepierna comenzaban a propinarle suaves y amorosas caricias. Al bajar la mirada, pudo notar como su pareja aproximaba su cara hasta ese lugar y sacaba tímidamente su lengua rosada. —¡A-a-ah! ¡G-Gonh…! —gritó al sentir la húmeda lengua pasando por su intimidad.

El moreno rió por lo bajo al ver el rastro de saliva que había dejado. _«Es muy lindo sonrojado. _—Pensó—. _Aunque… también es lindo enojado. »_ Recordaba las distintas expresiones del albino, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. _«Killua siempre es lindo. »_

Un bufido brotó de sus labios. «¡¿Y ahora en qué rayos está pensando?! » Su entrecejo se frunció levemente. ¿Por qué Gon, justo en este momento tan importante, decide pensar en otras cosas? _«¡Él tiene que estar pendiente de mí! »_ Estiró una de sus manos y le asentó un certero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡He-hey! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

—El asunto es… qué no estás haciendo.

—¿Eh? No entiendo. —murmuró inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

Sintió como una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente. —Tú tienes un problema aquí. —decía al señalar su entrepierna—. Y más te vale que lo soluciones…

—P-pero… si no es mi problema…

—¡Claro que sí! Tú lo provocaste, tú lo arreglas.

Gon infló sus mejillas, en un claro gesto de molestia. —No tienes que ser tan grosero—. El albino lo ignoró y recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. _«Tonto Killua. »_ Volvió a aproximarse a la erección y repartió breves besos en toda la extensión mientras sus manos masajeaban suavemente las bolas.

El albino cubrió su boca para acallar los gemidos que escapaban. ¡No quería mostrar que lo estaba disfrutando! Esto era por el cumpleaños de su novio… a menos claro, que su pareja le gustase hacerle disfrutar a él.

_«Killua es lindo… muy lindo. »_ Sus ojos castaños seguían estando pendientes de las reacciones del mayor. Viendo cómo se retorcía y sujetaba con su mano libre un puñado de las sabanas, su respiración agitada, el casi imperceptible vaivén de sus caderas para obtener su tan preciada liberación. _«Él siempre se ve lindo cuando lo hacemos. »_ En todos y cada uno de los numerosos encuentros que tuvieron, su pareja terminaba "encantándolo" con sus actitudes y expresiones, dejándolo más enamorado de lo que ya estaba. _«…parece… como si estuviera muriendo de felicidad. »_

Gon dio un suave suspiro antes de lamer ambos lados del miembro, haciendo desaparecer las gotitas blancas que descendían a un ritmo lento. Llevó su lengua hasta la parte superior, la glande rosada y brillante, para comenzar a juguetear con la pequeña rendija y succionarla a su gusto, sintiendo como su propio sexo se retorcía pidiendo un poco de atención. A penas pudo contener un gemido ante los pequeños chorros calientes que inundaba sus fauces…

Killua se retorció, bajó sus manos y las enredó en los cabellos oscuros. —Uhh… aaahhn… Gonnhh…—. Sentía como si varias descargar eléctricas recorrieran hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. —¡Ah! Gon… no…

Adentrándolo hasta la base, el pelinegro simplemente gimió alrededor del miembro al sentir que sujetaban con más fuerza sus cabellos; pudo sentir como el cuerpo ajeno se tensó bruscamente y oyó el agudo gemido que brotó de los labios hinchados de su amante; después de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, arrastrando la lengua al compás, manteniendo un ritmo lento y constante, deslizándolo adentro y afuera de su boca sin dejar de lamer.

_«E-es… muy cálido… »_ Pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas, percibiendo los latidos del pene en su propia boca. _«… y tan grande… »_ Cerrando sus ojos, continuó, amorosamente, con su oral; si no fuera porque sus manos retenían los muslos ajenos, probablemente el mayor habría tratado de dominar la situación y ser él quien marcara el ritmo del oral.

Killua tuvo que soltarse de su agarre y usar sus antebrazos para levantar levemente su torso y ver el "tratamiento" que recibía de su pareja. Su rostro estaba caliente, ardía por completo. —Hmmm… G-Gon… —murmuró y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer cuando esa lengua envolvió la cabeza color rosada. Todo su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas—…G-Gon… n-no… ju-juegues… n-no…—. Pudo sentir la risilla contra su entrepierna, enviándole a su ser un escalofrío.

Pero en su lugar, lo que Gon hizo fue dar una última lamida antes de alejar su rostro, ganando un gemido de súplica por parte del otro joven. Sonrió divertido, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la extensión y comenzar a ejercer cierta presión; no es que quisiese ser malvado con su pareja, pero ¡este era su cumpleaños! Y quería que las cosas se hicieran a su ritmo, y no al de Killua. Deseaba sentir que él se encontraba bajo su poder, por más cruel que pareciera, por una sola vez… quería estar un paso delante de su novio; bombeó con firmeza a la par que su mano se humedecía y manchaba con blanco. No podía apartar la mirada del albino, esa escena que sus ojos presenciaban era de lo más erótica: Killua respiraba erráticamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y de su boca escapaban lo más deliciosos y placenteros gemidos; su novio era tan perfecto. Tan atractivo… ¿cómo no lo pudo notar antes? Pero ahora, el albino, con dieciséis años de edad, parecía todo un hombre.

Dio un leve apretón a su agarre. _«Me gusta verlo así… pero… me gustaría ver más… »_ Reflexionó. _«…quiero ver… más de él… mucho más… »_ Su mano desaceleró sus movimientos antes de detenerse por completo.

—¿P-por qué… te detienes? —preguntó con dificultad, en un tono claramente suplicante—. Gon… por favor… estoy tan ce-cerca…—. Ocultó su mirada azulina antes de intentar calmar su respirar ¡pero ese maldito dolor en su entrepierna no facilitaba sus cosas! _«S-solo q-quiero que me toque… no m-me importa s-sí es con su lengua, su mano o su culo… ¡s-solo que me to-toque! »_ Vociferaba en su mente, pero el calor que sentía no le permitía decirlo en voz alta.

En completo silencio, Gon buscó las cintas que hasta hace unos minutos había deshecho y al tomarlas entre sus manos sonrió. Pero, era una sonrisa ladina la que adornaba su rostro… una sonrisa que nunca antes había tenido. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y llegó a cabo su "tarea".

Y de repente, Killua echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un grito silencioso, abriendo también sus ojos de golpe.

_«¿¡P-pero qu-qué…?! »_ Recobrando el aliento, bajó la mirada de inmediato y al notar cierto "adorno" se sonrojó furiosamente. _«E-e-eso… es… »_ Lamió nerviosamente su labio al sentir toda su boca seca. —¡G-Gon! —clamó el nombre de su pareja cuando éste tomó sus manos y las ató a la altura de su cabeza.

—Ehehehe. ¡Ahora todo está listo! —exclamó orgullosamente, sonriendo con alegría.

Alrededor de la base de la erección palpitante, Gon había atado una de las cintas verdes. Una agarre firme y justo, pero sin llegar a lastimar a su dueño; a pesar de haber sido amarrado con rapidez, el moreno logró hacer un pequeño moño al final.

—¡G-Gon! ¡¿Q-qué demonios… estás pensando?! —gritó moviéndose bruscamente, tratando de liberarse. _«Demonios… esto se siente incómodo. »_ Pensaba al sentir los constantes latidos de su entrepierna… aun necesitaba su ansiado clímax.

Sonrió. —Quiero probar algo nuevo.

—Oh. ¡Era eso!

—¿No te molesta?

—No, claro que no.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

—¡Pues claro que me molesta, imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto sin avisar?! ¡Estúpido!—. Continuó removiéndose en cada grito. —¡Quita esa mierda de mi pene antes de que te arranque el tuyo con los dientes y me lo coma para el desayuno!

—Killua.

—Que Killua, ni una mierda ¡Quítame esta cosa!

—Killua.

—¡Cállate! ¡Líberamente en este mismo instante o sino…!

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó en el regazo de su pareja y con sus manos sujetó tiernamente su rostro. —Ey… mírame. —murmuró con dulzura—. Lo siento Killua, sé que debí haberte preguntando antes de hacerlo…

Lo interrumpió. —Si debiste…

—Pero… quería probar hacer esto contigo… aunque fuere una vez—. Un tierno sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas. —…por favor… sé que eres capaz de liberarte fácilmente de estas cintas… pero por favor, no lo hagas. No está noche. —decía sobre los labios del albino, acariciándolos, dejando que éste probase su dulce aliento.

_«... Mierda. »_ Sabía que estaba completamente perdido si Gon utilizaba ese tono y esa linda carita. _«No me mires así, por favor… voy a terminar encadenándome a mí mismo para que hagas lo que quieras… »_ Mordió su labio inferior tembloroso. Sentía como esa condenada cinta verde le estaba impidiendo conseguir su liberación ¡estaba encarcelando a su hombría!

—Por favor… Killua…—. Sus labios trazaron un rastro de besos por una de las mejillas hasta llegar al oído y dejar escapar allí gemidos y dulces suspiros. _«No creas que eres el único que puede convencer al otro. »_ Pensó antes de iniciar un leve vaivén de caderas, dejando que la erección rozase con su propia entrepierna vestida. —Por favor… Killua… nnhhgg… ahhh…

Oír esos sonidos contra su oído no ayudaban mucho que digamos. _«¡Vamos! Di que no, haces aparecer tus garras y te liberas de las putas cintas ¡vamos que es fácil! »_ Pero por más que su cerebro le ordenase aquellas cosas, su cuerpo no respondía. _«Maldita sea… soy tan débil ante él. »_ Y cuando el moreno se deshizo de su camiseta blanca, dejando todo su torso bien formado al descubierto, Killua gimió tristemente ¡el maldito de su novio estaba convenciéndolo!

—Killua… —dijo aquel nombre con una sonrisa encantadora y un suave tinte rosado en sus cálidas mejillas—. Déjame hacerte sentir bien…

Y eso era todo lo que el albino podía soportar.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un delicioso gemido antes de relajar su cuerpo y permitir que el otro hiciera con él lo que quisiese. ¿Qué ganaba con resistirse? Estaba deseando que Gon lo tocase… y aunque no deseara admitirlo, le había gustado esta sorpresa.

_«No estoy del todo de acuerdo ¡pero qué diablos! Es su cumpleaños… »_ Pensaba mientras que en su rostro aparecía una mueca de placer. _«Pero… que se prepare para mi cumpleaños… porque ese día lo haré gritar de placer hasta no poder más. »_ Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció justo en el momento en que el pelinegro se levantaba de él para deshacerse de sus pantalones cortos y los arrojaba al suelo. Cuando notó la erección de su pareja, su rostro cambió y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir como un virgen. _«Estúpido y sensual Gon… lo único que haces es tentarme. »_

Una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Te ves muy bien así, Killua. —murmuró con cierto encanto mientras pasaba su dedo índice a lo largo del sexo de su pareja. Rozó la cinta de color antes de acercar su rostro y dejar escapar de sus labios un pequeño soplido sobre el órgano palpitante, ganando un gritito por parte del albino.

—¡Ahhh… G-Gonnhh… !—. El albino contemplaba atónito como el moreno envolvió su boca en torno al miembro hinchado, moviendo su cabeza rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo. —Nghh… G-Gon… —balbuceaba a la par que su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama y sus caderas trataban de conseguir más de esa "dulce tortura".

Lo sentía cerca. Killua era capaz de sentir como su ansiado y amado orgasmo estaba a punto de aparecer: su respiración se volvía más y más entrecortada, el rostro sonrojado, el sudor descendía por su cuerpo, su corazón latía a mil por hora y los constantes "latidos" que sentía en su sexo junto con ese agradable calor no ayudaban demasiado; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola recostada sobre las almohadas blancas, mientras su miembro le abría paso a lo que tanto esperaba. Y…

Y no ocurrió nada.

—¡Aaaghh! ¡Go-Gon! —gritó sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. ¡Esa condenada cinta le había robado su liberación! Abrió uno de sus ojos azules y vio como el peli-negro continuaba lamiendo y succionando sin perder el ritmo, como si estuviese ignorándolo por completo. _«L-lo está… ¡Lo e-está haciendo a propósito! Maldito… »_ Mordió su labio inferior ante la aparición de unos espasmos que cortaban su respiración. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y ese éxtasis reprimido le ponía de mal humor. —A-ahnh… nnnghh… p-por fa-favor…

Gon continuó ignorándolo. Sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo que le estaba ocasionando al albino, pero se sentía tan bien tener control sobre él que decidió disfrutarlo un poco más y aprovecharse lo más posible de la situación. Después de todo, esa cinta haría su trabajo e impediría que el oji-azul alcanzase su clímax…. Aun así, el moreno atacó con mayor fervor a la erección, succionando, lamiendo, llevándola hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, incluso acariciaba los testículos cargados y un tanto pesados. Todo para satisfacer a su amante; y esto se prolongó por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que creía Killua. Quien continuaba retorciéndose ante las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo, su sexo palpitaba y las acciones que realizaban sobre él no calmaban su frustración. Lo único que era capaz de liberar eran pequeñas gotas grisáceas, pero ellas no era suficientes para calmar su pasión reprimida…

Eventualmente, el pelinegro retrocedió lentamente y contempló interesado ese delgado y brillante hilo de saliva que contactaba su lengua con la glande rosada.

—Uhhnn… nnnghh… Gon… por favor… quítalo… quítamelo… —suplicaba con la cara enrojecida y su voz jadeante, viendo como su novio sonreía burlonamente mientras acariciaba su adolorido sexo.

Una expresión de fingida inocencia adornó su rostro. —¿Eeehhh? ¿Y terminar con todo?—. Hizo un tierno puchero que, por muy poco logra deshacer la furia del otro. —Pero… yo quiero seguir jugando. —decía en un tonto juguetón, disfrutando de los jadeos del muchacho más grande.

—¡Po-por fa-favor… qu-quítalo! —repetía una y otra vez con algunas lagrimitas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba tenso, solo por la necesidad impetuosa de correrse...—… G-Gonngh… po-por fa-favor… por… favor…—. Miraba suplicante ¡al diablo su orgullo! Quería su clímax y solo ello le importaba.

Dio unos breves golpecitos a su barbilla, como si estuviese debatiendo su decisión final hasta que una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —¡Okay! —exclamó—. Creo que ya me he burlado mucho de ti—. Rio por lo bajo antes de alejarse un poco y deshacer lentamente la última prenda que cubría su desnudez.

Killua logró elevar un poco su cuerpo y contemplar el cuerpo de su amante. Su vista se paseó desde sus firmes y torneadas piernas, el trasero erguido, su tonificado cuerpo moreno, tan cálido y atractivo, y por último su fuerte hombría erguida. Tanto era su libido que no pudo contener un gemido y lamerse los labios de la anticipación…

Antes de que el muchacho de ojos azules pudiera reaccionar, su compañero había deslizado hábilmente dos dedos en la entrada del mayor, ahogando un grito como respuesta. Gon continuó moviendo sus dígitos con paciencia y calma hasta el momento en que cambió el ritmo, al encontrar ese lugar especial de su pareja sonrió dulcemente y procuró golpearlo lo más que pudo, viendo como el otro se retorcía y clamaba su nombre sin parar… y cuando fueron tres dedos, el albino se sentía fuera de sí.

Varios gemidos escapaban de sus labios a la par que su erección y su entrada eran acariciadas a un ritmo similar. Su cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación, su lograba alcanzar su clímax sería una de las cosas más maravillosas que le sucedía en la vida; un quejido de decepción cuando esos dedos desaparecieron de su interior y su órgano adolorido ya no era acariciado.

—Ki-Killua…—. Y de pronto, aparecía el Gon tímido e inseguro. —¿Quieres que…?

Lo interrumpió al perder la paciencia. —¡S-Solo me-mételo… de una buena… vez! —gritó con voz ronca antes de empujar levemente sus caderas hacia la entrepierna ajena.

Gon asintió de inmediato, mientras una de sus manos retenía las caderas del albino, la otra tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a ingresarlo lentamente al interior del mayor, sin embargo, no había esperado que éste se auto-penetrara ansiosamente. Ambos gimieron ante el repentino calor, era una sensación de la que nunca se cansarían de sentir.

El oji-azul ronroneó bajito y una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro, cerró sus ojos pausadamente mientras que envolvía las piernas en torno a las caderas ajenas, olvidándose momentariamente de su sexo adolorido. —A-ahhh… s-sí… G-Gon…—. Sentía que el pelinegro entraba y salía de él, una y otra y otra vez. Gemía y jadeaba por cada tortuosa embestida que recibía.

El moreno se inclinó, sin dejar de sostener aquellas caderas, y trazó un camino de besos sobre el pálido cuello, llenándolo también de algunos mordiscos y lamidas. Bastaron unos cuantos golpes para encontrar la próstata del albino y sentirlo apretarse contra él. Aquella reacción hizo que aumentara el ritmo, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran de lo más bruscas y rápidas.

Killua se removió. —¡M-más… rápido...! G-Gon… por fa-favor… ¡ma-más… rápido! —suplicaba contra el oído del moreno mientras apretaba movía levemente sus muñecas aprisionadas e incrustaba las uñas crecidas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Nghh… Ki-Killuaahh… n-no puedo… —balbuceaba al meter completamente su miembro en el interior de su pareja. Escuchar esas palabras y el sonido de sus cuerpos estrellándose intensificaron su lujuria, estaba llegando a su límite—. A-aahhh… Ki-Killua…

El albino mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, ni siquiera se detuvo al sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su boca. —La-la c-cinta… ahhhnn… Gon… qu-quítamela… por favor…

Apretando los dientes, el más joven continuó empujando su pelvis adelante y atrás. Fiel al pedido de su amante, cada una de sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, tratando además estrellarse contra la próstata del de ojos azules. Gon estiró una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el miembro aprisionado, Killua inmediatamente se tensó y continuó suplicando por obtener su liberación, observando la expresión de su amante: su mueca de placer, su rostro sonrojado, el sudor recorriendo su frente y pecho.

El joven Zoldyck no podía contener sus quejidos cuando la velocidad se incrementó dramáticamente. Volvió a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, tensándose ante cada toque, completamente embriagado por el placer que sentía… el moreno lo envistió unas veces más hasta que logró alcanzar su clímax y su semen caliente salía disparado hacia el interior del mayor, llenándolo por completo hasta que algunas partes salían desbordadas.

Gon apretó los ojos con fuerza, más no dejó de embestir a su amante. Sabía que el otro estaba a punto de llegar. Bajó su rostro para buscar esos labios que tanto amaba y con un rápido movimiento de su mano deshizo hábilmente la cinta verde que aprisionaba el sexo de su compañero.

El cuerpo tenso de Killua se arqueó bruscamente, convulsionando fuertemente, apartó su rostro y pudo sentir como su aliento desaparecía por completo. Un grito de placer y agonía escapó de él antes de que los primeros chorros de semen brotaran de su miembro, salpicando su propio estómago y el de su pareja, llegando incluso a manchar parte de su barbilla. Los músculos internos de su entrada se apretaron alrededor de Gon y causaron que éste gimiera por lo bajo ante la sensación, adentrándose un poco más en el interior de su amante.

El albino se sentía en el éxtasis total. Nada a su alrededor parecía tener importancia, no después de tener ese poderoso y magnifico orgasmo. Una sonrisa tonta adornaba su enrojecido rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, en un suave y lento respirar, todo su cuerpo, en especial sus caderas y muslos, estaba adolorido… Killua no supo cómo sucedió, pero lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba bajo las sabanas y semi-recostado sobre el cuerpo de Gon. Percibía los dedos de su pareja, rozando y acariciando su piel desnuda.

Por más que quisiese, el oji-azul no lograba decir una frase coherente. Solo sonreía y reía por lo bajo a la par que acariciaba uno de los pectorales ajenos con su mejilla, como si de un gatito se tratase. _«E-e-eso… fue ge-genial… » _Pensaba entre ronroneos, con una sonrisa gustosa en el rostro. El oji-marrón retiró la cinta que sostenía sus muñecas, y como premio le obsequió otro ronroneo.

El moreno sonrió, entendía perfectamente las reacciones de su novio. —Gracias… Killua… —murmuró en un tono suave, calmado—. Este fue… el mejor regalo y por lejos… —decía entre suspiros, sin poder recuperarse aún se lo que sucedió.

Levantó su rostro y centró su mirada felina en aquellos ojos castaños. —…G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre sonriente, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la frente y luego en los labios. _«¡D-Dios! S-si todas sus ideas te-terminan así… que ha-haga lo que quiera conmigo… » _Recostó su cuerpo mejor para que él no dejara de abrazarlo.

—Duerme bien, Killua…—. Besó por última vez a su pareja, viendo como él cerraba sus ojos y una expresión dulce se apoderaba de su rostro. Gon no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _«También… es lindo luego de que lo hacemos… »_ Suspiró. _«Será mejor que disfrute esto… porque cuando Killua se recupere, se vengará de mí. »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro; si había algo que tenía bien en claro, era que su amante no era una persona que olvidaba las cosas.

Pero bueno, en algunas cosas se pierde y en otras se gana.

Y el único consuelo de Gon era que ya tendría su turno de vengarse.

* * *

Ohhh~. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que haya calmado sus ansias de perversión. Sí hice esto es por ustedes, además de que a mí me gusta escribir... así que, estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo. ¿Les gustó, verdad?

En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ¡Les mando un beso enorme!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
